The Sharpest Lives
by Helena Venom
Summary: Sus vidas fueron como un flashazo, brillante e instantáneo. Estas son las sombras de aquellos que lucharon por su ideal en la primera guerra; su último momento. Primer regalo para mi AI: Pearl Parkinson.


**_Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014-15" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_**.

**Nota**: este será un fic compuesto de viñetas que narran distintos momentos que compusieron la primera guerra contra Voldemort; el primer regalo hacia mi AI: **Pearl Parkinson.** ¡Espero que te guste por lo pronto! Hecho con cariño y dolores de cabeza XD.

Iré subiendo una viñeta diaria hasta llegar a diez.

**Disclaimer**: el potterverso es patrocinado por Rowling.

**_I_**

**_Peter_**

Está tirado en una alfombra con whiskey de fuego en las mismas cantidades que sangre corriendo por sus venas. Su rostro es una oda a la tristeza y un reconocimiento al arte. Es horrible, pero te hace sentir un escalofrío en cuanto su mirada te penetra. Tiene los ojos rojos del llanto, los labios resecos de las palabras que nunca debió haber dicho... Tiene las cicatrices del pasado surcándolo por todos lados, y esa incipiente barba que recuerda a un criminal que se ha convertido en su crimen.

Sus delgados labios curvados en una sonrisa escéptica que todavía no acepta lo que acaba de hacer. Sus palabras tuvieron un poder que no se atrevió siquiera a entrever antes de pronunciarlas. Fue apenas un susurro, lo suficientemente audible como para desembocar un huracán en las vidas de los que alguna vez habían sido sus amigos. En su propia pútrida alma.

Nunca olvidaría el rojo de sus ojos centelleando suficiencia. Creyó que al ver al Señor Tenebroso de esa forma él iba a respirar otra vez, que la apabullante sensación de asfixia que le había recorrido al tener que estar en su presencia las últimas semanas desaparecería. Pero ahí estaba Voldemort, explotando en vitores hacia sí mismo. Y ahí estaba él; frente a la serpentina figura, parado en el mismo lugar en el que le había revelado el secreto.

Había roto el fidelio. La persona de la que menos se lo hubiera esperado nadie.

Porque podías asegurar cosas cada vez que mirabas a cualquiera de ellos: cuando mirabas a James y pensabas que no podía haber una mirada con más suficiencia, cuando la fidelidad de Sirius te partía la cabeza o la inteligencia de Remus estaba un paso frente a ti.

Pero cuando mirabas a Peter era una historia distinta. Él era distinto. Había algo que unía a James con Sirius y con Remus, la misma cosa que se complacía en excluirlo a él con alevosía y premeditación. Porque él era como la imperturbable sombra que no tienes en interés en alejar solo porque hace que los demás se vean mucho mejor a comparación.

Él era eso solo si no conocías su historia. Un cúmulo de cosas en las que nadie pone atención. Las cualidades más desiguales juntas, caminando como uno. La astucia de juntarse con el más fuerte como la cobardía que eso significa. La amabilidad combinada con el miedo de lo que sucede si realizas lo contrario. Ese ingrediente esencial de hipocresía en la mezcla para el cariño y la subestimación que ellos le tenían.

¿La historia hubiera cambiado? ¿Si hubiera sentido cariño en lugar de subestimación la historia hubiera cambiado?

No. Probablemente no. Es culpable. Solo con verle de frente puedes adivinarlo. Está empapado de culpabilidad y de lluvia. Y se ríe como un maldito desquiciado. Tiene la garganta seca de las carcajadas, incluso siente que sangra por dentro cada vez que lo hace. Es una risa cruda y espeluznante, pero no está bien seguro de qué está hecha. ¿Cinismo o arrepentimiento? ¿Satisfacción o miedo de sí mismo?

Es culpable y está tan orgulloso como arrepentido por ello. Porque es también esa tremebunda capacidad de supervivencia que ignora que dentro de sí algo está muriendo. Desde el momento en que se tiñe de colores que no llamen la atención, que se camuflajea entre los fuertes para que nadie se dé cuenta de que le tiemblan las rodillas a la mínima brisa. Desde el momento en que traiciona no para seguir vivendo, sino por el simple hecho de no morir.

Todos los recuerdos son una bofetada para Peter. En sus pupilas todavía se reflejan los años. Todavía se ve a Sirius en los dormitorios con un cigarro al borde de sus labios, a Remus leyendo algún poema con su gramófono como única compañía, a James trepado en su escoba como si hubiera nacido exclusivamente para ello. Mira las cálidas luces de la casa de Lily y Cornamenta, más tarde. Seguramente ella acostando a Harry y él comentando lo mal que están las cosas por esas fechas.

Ignoran que la persona a la que le confiaron su secreto lo ha develado, que Voldemort está en camino y no se tentará el corazón.

Peter siente el miedo recorrerlo de pies a cabeza. Un escalofrío paralizante. Por un momento deseó haberse despedido... Solo por un ínfimo momento sintió el fulgor del arrepentimiento. El calor abrasador de la culpa quemándole el pecho, inundando sus ojos hasta anegarlos en lágrimas. Otro trago al whiskey fue suficiente para calmar sus ansias.

Continuó riéndose. Ahora estaba solo. Por primera vez en más tiempo del que recordaba, estaba solo. Totalmente bajo su propia protección.

Dicen que las vidas como las de ellos son como un flashazo, luminoso pero instantáneo. Existen toda clase de personas, pero Peter descubrió esa noche que lo suyo no era brillar por sí mismo. Él estaba hecho para perseverar bajo esa opacidad donde ni brillas ni te dejas deslumbrar.


End file.
